When a financial institution or the like executes, for example, daily processing or monthly processing, they sometimes process a large amount of data offline by means of batch processing. Under this circumstance, a method for distributing a large amount of data on a cluster of computer devices and executing parallel processing on them is suggested (see Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1 describes that when a master process receives input data, it divides the received input data into smaller units and locates the divided data at a plurality of worker processes and each worker process processes the data which are divided into smaller units, returns the processing results to the master process and the master process summarizes the processing results of each worker process.
Even if a worker process which cannot execute processing occurs due to a failure at a plurality of servers or storage apparatuses, the method described in Patent Literature 1 makes it possible to reset the processing to another worker process instead of the worker process in which the failure has occurred.
Moreover, when processing data, a method for distributing the data to a plurality of distribution processing apparatuses (execution computers) and having them process the distributed data and having one distribution processing control unit (management computer) manage the processing status of each distribution processing apparatus is suggested (see Patent Literature 2). Patent Literature 2 describes that the management computer monitors a load on each execution computer and distributes jobs preferentially to an execution computer with a small load.